Crazy In Love
by 2amBient
Summary: Cheshire comes back to Alice.  Nuff' said.  Rated M for future sexual themes. No flames please.LEMON UP
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I bring you another AMA fic. I hope you like it! And I promise you, it _will_ have lemony goodness in it. 

Remember, no flames please, but suggestions are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own American McGee's Alice.

Alice's POV

The night was breezy yet clear in the London skies. It was about eight thirty PM, and most people were going to sleep, saying their goodbyes and walking home on the streets. Except a very 17-year old brunette who was writing a song about her love. Yes that's right. That brunette was me. As hard as it may sound, I am in love. Not just in love, madly in love. That's how I used to be. Mad. And now I am mad again. Unfortunately, I will never see him again. He was the man of my dreams…no, let me rephrase that. The creature of my dreams. Yes, I loved the—

"ALICE! ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN?!"

I scrunched my face. Did I mention I lived with my bitchy aunt when I got out of the asylum? Gods, it's like having the Duchess or the Queen around for an aunt. But I don't think about them, I think about Cheshire, my love. If he was here, he wouldn't believe I loved him, nor would he love me back. I choked back tears. He was always there for me, and oh how I loved him for that. I need him now…

"_A couple walked by holding hands,_

_I tried not to stare, just take a glance,_

_Only if that was me and you,_

_What could I do, _

_Do to have you back?_

_When you left I tore into shreds,_

_Now everyone is turning heads,_

_Saying she's crazy_

_No no no, _

_I'm crazy in love_

_I didn't get a chance to say goodbye,_

_Now all I do is cry,_

_Is that crazy?_

_No no no,_

_It's crazy enough to be in love…"_

I cried for a little moment longer. Then I smiled.

"I love you Cheshire," I then felt as if someone was breathing in my ear.

"I love you too Alice," My eyes went wide and I fell off my bed. It couldn't be…could it?... CHESHIRE?!

End of Chappie One

I think the next chappie will be the last, where the lemon is. You'll see Oh, and yes, having the Queen or the Duchess as an aunt would be creepy. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! As you have been waiting for, the lemon is here. This is my second attempt at a lemon. Don't ask where the first went, k? However I really hope you like this lemon. If not, please don't flame. If you like it, well, feel free to review.

Second lemon juicing up now.

Cheshire's POV

I heard a squeak and heard Alice hit the floor. Heh. I love surprising her, though I didn't mean to scare her. I jumped on the bed and looked below at the beauty before me. As she doesn't know, ever since she saved Wonderland from the wicked Queen of Hearts and left, I fell into a depression. But why? We are just figures of imagination. We don't have feelings. I love her though. I love her dammit! I wanted to come back to her. So I found this bottle that said "Drink Me" and for some reason I did. After I drank the bottle, I found myself in the London allies where the alley cats are, but I found out I could do something else…

"Cheshire?"

The quiet voice got me out of my memories. I continued looking down and had a grin on my face.

"Yes, my Alice?"

My Alice sat up abruptly and started to touch my face and whiskers. She looked deep into my eyes, and before I could blink, she hugged me, putting her left arm around my back and her right around my neck.

"Oh Cheshire," she whispered quietly. "It really is you,"

There was silence for a moment. She then kissed my forehead and I purred contently. She laughed. I've never seen her laugh, but oh how it was pleasure to me.

"You like that, huh?" she asked with a smile. I've never seen her smile either, but I purred again in response. She laughed again and kissed me on the nose this time, but I could have sworn she said something.

"Did you say something, Alice dear?"

Alice's POV

Oh shit. He caught me. What am I supposed to say now? I know he wouldn't take 'nothing' for an answer. I sighed. Might as well tell him. So I looked into his eyes and had a small smile.

"Um, I said…oh fuck it. Cheshire, I hope you don't runaway from me after this because I really am in love with you and…" Then I stopped and put my hands over my mouth. Cheshire's jaw just dropped, then he got up from my bed and started to walk away.

I felt tears welling up.

"No Cheshire please don't go!"

He was just standing there. His back facing me.

"Cheshire?"

"Alice. Is that true what you said? That you were in love with me?"

I was silent for a bit.

"…Yes…"

He smiled.

"Then why don't you…"

Then there was a puff of smoke, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Cheshire has changed into a tall, handsome HUMAN man. He had jet black hair, he was sort of tan skinned, gray eyes, full lips and was wearing black pants and a loose white shirt with black boots. He smiled at me.

"Why don't you live with me? Runaway with me, Alice,"

I just stared at him.

"Cheshire, I don't know what to say, but…I will!"

I got up and hugged him tightly, as he did to me.

"I love you Alice,"

"I love you too, Cheshire,"

General POV. Skipping the way to Cheshire's House

Alice got her things packed and she and the now human 'cat' were running through the woods, laughing and holding hands. They have now arrived at the cozy cottage in the woods, which was obviously Cheshire's, and Alice's, new house.

Since it was 2 in the morning, the two had a midnight snack and were talking about what has been going on. Cheshire revealed how he came from Wonderland to England, and Alice was complaining about her aunt. Other than that, they still enjoyed each other's company.

"Cheshire, this is such a nice place,"

"Thank you. I bought it from a couple who was just moving out and moving to Paris,"

"Oh really? I would love to go to Paris someday,"

"Maybe on our honeymoon?"

Alice smiled.

"I'd like that,"

Again, there was silence for a moment. Cheshire was keeping his eye on Alice, especially at what she was doing now. She was rolling her tongue on her ice cream cone innocently. (A/N: Alice? Innocent? Yeah right.) Not only that, Alice was smiling. Cheshire's jaw dropped, then he narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. He could tell she wanted it. Badly. She was asking for it.

"Why you little…"

Then Cheshire "pounced" on the brunette, making her drop her cone, and they started to kiss wildly. Their tongues danced and was exploring deep inside each other's mouths. They separated for some air, and started their make-out session again. Alice, to the man, tasted like sweet chocolate, and Cheshire, to Alice, tasted like vanilla, making the combination of the flavors taste wonderful. Alice could feel Cheshire's hard on throbbing on her thigh, which was making her wet. She moaned.

"Cheshire, I want you…Oh Dear Lord, I want you so badly,"

Cheshire hushed her.

"Not yet, my dear,"

Alice mewled; Cheshire kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead and nose, rained kisses down her neck, and found a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder and started to suck on that junction. Alice moaned loudly, saying Cheshire's name.

The human cat slipped Alice's nightgown off (and her panties) and stood up from the knees to take a full view of her. Slender body, not too big yet not too small pair of breasts. _'Perfect size…'_ he thought.

Alice found herself blushing madly of showing her nakedness in front of her companion, but she loved it. She couldn't wait to see him the same way…

Cheshire, getting out of his daze, smiled and descended on his new lover, his mouth now on her nipple. He swirled his tongue on the bud then nipped it. Alice moaned in pleasure, her hands above her head and her elbows out, like a rhombus shape. Cheshire did the same treatment to the other small bud. Then, he went further down and swirled his tongue on her bellybutton, making the girl giggle. Oh how he loved that sound. He went further south and, before anything, he asked…

"Are you ready?"

Alice nodded. Cheshire stuck out his tongue and let it explore the walls of her pussy. Alice moaned loudly and bucked her hips, wanting more.

"Ugh…Cheshire!"

He moved his tongue faster and faster on her clit. He could already feel her coming. The juices building up tasted so sweet to him! Alice screamed.

"CHESHIRE!!!"

Cheshire licked all the juices that were on her thighs, and licked every bit of it.

Alice was breathing heavily, and Cheshire came up to kiss her. She could taste her own juices from Cheshire's tongue, and then Cheshire stood up and started to unbutton his shirt…

Alice stopped him, and whispered in his ear.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn,"

The young woman unbuttoned his shirt, and let her hand wander on the smooth, tan and muscular chest. She brushed past a nipple, went back to it and pinched it, making Cheshire groan. Alice looked down. Now it was time for what she has been _really_ waiting for. She unzipped his pants and it dropped to the floor. Then all he was left in was his briefs. Alice pulled down the briefs quickly and gasped…then smiled seductively.

"Big boy…" she whispered. She then fell to her knees and put Cheshire's long and large member into her mouth.

"A-A-Alice! You naughty g-g-"

Alice licked the underside of the member, licking the tip then sucking it. Hard. Cheshire just couldn't take it anymore. He bucked his hips, (which Alice held with her arm) and precum was coming out of the slit of his tip. Alice continued sucking, but to her, he tasted like a salty liquid, which she of course didn't mind.

"ALICE!!!"

Alice tasted and drank every last sip of his essence. She stood up and she and Cheshire started kissing again. Sugar and salt, hmm, not a good combination, but it works for them! Their tongues touched then they gave each other little kisses on the lips.

They then hugged each other tightly.

Then they descended to the ground again and Cheshire looked stern.

"Now Alice, I'm going to ask you. Do you really want this?"

"More than anything and not with anyone else,"

Cheshire was awed by what she said, then he smiled happily.

"Then spread your legs, love"

Alice obeyed, and then Cheshire positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. Alice winced, feeling tears welling up.

"Sh, it's alright. It will get better. I promise,"

Cheshire was going further and further into her, then he pulled out, and pushed in again, making Alice scream in pleasure now.

"Oh Cheshire! Faster! Harder! Make me bleed!"

Cheshire was really pounding into her, making them both jump on the floor almost making Alice's back 'break.'

"Yes…YES!" Alice screamed again.

"Alice, love, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

"CHESHIRE!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALICE!!!!!!"

Alice's juices once again leaked on her thighs, and Cheshire spilled his seed inside of his lover. They both panted heavily from their orgasm, and they gave each other a kiss.

"I love you Cheshire,"

"I love you too Alice,"

The pair hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let each other go.

Wow. Six pages! I hope you all liked it. R&R! 


End file.
